Snowy Holly IV: Frozen Hearts
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: It's Snowy Holly's fourth year, a very dark time all around when the Goblet of Fire comes and the school has all but abandoned him. Now he's got to fight. And in secret, his people start gathering. Very soon, there will be war. Double Update!
1. Chapter 1

**vampireharry the 2: I'm glad you liked my slightly gory bit. And Luna's going to get even more awesome soon...**

* * *

**Hello! And here we are at the fourth part of the series!**

**Keta**

* * *

Snowy Holly IV: Frozen Hearts

Chapter 1: Spiteful Wishes

_**Not that I so different**_

_**Not that I don't see**_

_**The dying light of what we used to be**_

_**But how could I forgive you?**_

_**You've changed**_

_**And I'm a liar by your side**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_

_**-The Change (Evanescence)**_

Dawn wakes Snowy Holly on the last day of school for his third year, and it's with a heavy heart and mind that he comes down to breakfast, avoiding the dark look Ron sends him. Ever since he let it slip that he'd killed Scabbers to the other dementors, unknowingly telling their human friends that had been coming to see them and Luna, he's been all but shunned by those that know. He sits down beside Cedric and keeps his head down even as he grabs "breakfast" a bottle of condensed emotions that Peter so generously supplied before his death.

"Are they still not talking to you?"

"Yep, they hate me."

"Not all of them... Luna, Hermione, Draco, Theo and Blaise don't."

"That's because they're all slightly dark to start with."

"That's not a bad thing. After all, dementors aren't that dark, even if you did kill someone."

Snowy Holly takes a swig and looks up at the other Hufflepuff. "You know, you'll make for a good politician one day."

Cedric grins. "And I will do my best to help out your kind!"

"Thank you." Then the whitette's voice becomes solemn. "I fear that we will need all of the help we can get."

* * *

As the dementors settle in on the train, Shades keeps his gaze affixed on his best friend. ₰What's with that glum and hopeless look?₰

_'Snowy Holly.'_

₰I was hoping that they'd have started talking to me by now.₰

_'Snowy Holly.'_

₰They'll come around, you'll see.₰

_'Are you listening?'_

Snowy Holly scoffs. ₰Doubt it.₰

_'Hey!'_

'What the hell do you want?'

_'You're ignoring me!'_

'So?'

_'I wanna talk to you.'_

'You are.'

Markalis growls in the other dementor's mind, making Snowy Holly laugh. _'You are such an ass!'_

'Yeah, yeah. Now what did you want.'

_'To see Tom.'_

'Oh, God, seriously?'

_'Yes. I have missed him greatly.'_

'Fine. I'll go see him tomorrow, alright?'

_'Okay. I'll hold you to it.'_

'I have no doubts about that.'

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle wakes up to a cold frost spreading across his covers and sees Snowy Holly sitting on his dresser, watching him. ₰Good morning.₰

§Good morning.§ Tom responds, deciding that it's a kinder greeting than 'what the hell are you doing in my room?'

₰Before you ask, it was not my blasted idea to come here. It was your fucking lover's.₰

§Markalis?§

₰Obviously.₰ The agitated tone makes Tom slightly flinch. ₰Sorry. He's just been driving me beyond crazy, like to the point that I want to shoot myself in the head to get him to shut up.₰

_'You sound crazy, you know that?'_

₰Shut the hell up! It's all your goddamned fault!₰

_'One, I didn't start the war. Two, you killed Peter Pettigrew, not me. Three, you said that out loud.'_

'Fuck...' Snowy Holly's head slams into the wall repeatedly and he starts murmuring about 'stupid fucking dementors that won't stay fucking dead...'

§Um, Snowy Holly...§

₰You can speak English if you want. I do understand it.₰

§I know, but Markalis preferred parseltongue. He said it sounded 'homey'.§

The whitette smiles and pulls away from the wall to look in the Dark Lord's eyes. ₰You do care for our kind...₰

§Of course I do.§

₰That makes me glad. Perhaps one day, you will achieve your goals, and dementors will no longer be thrown aside...₰

§I'm hoping for that as well.§

* * *

From the corner of the room with his Shikra pulled up, Snowy Holly observes the Death Eaters, smirking to himself. Slowly, he makes his way up to Tom's side and startles those that don't know about a dementor's true form as he pulls the hood down. "Good afternoon, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hello, Professor Snape." Mismatched eyes gleam with amusement at the look of confusion on the Malfoy patriarch's faces. "I am friends with your son, Snowy Holly, the once-Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter..." His human name spreads like wildfire throughout the room before the doors to it slam open, and his convict friends and godfather come inside.

"Snowy Holly!" Bellatrix chimes, barreling up the steps.

"Bella!"

She embraces him tightly in a motherly fashion and pulls back to check over his frail form. "Have you been getting enough to eat?" she asks. "You're looking rather thin."

"Dementors don't get fat, Bellatrix," Sirus says, coming up behind her to steal the boy away. "But I heard that you had a nice meal the other day... And some of your friends aren't talking to you because of it."

"That's true... Although I must admit that Peter Pettigrew was quite delicious: his emotions, blood and soul."

"Now what did I say if you started drinking blood."

"You'd ask me if I was a vampire!"

"Are you?"

"No." In moments, the hard faced dementor has melted away into a child. "If I was, Tom wouldn't have been as calm when he woke up to me staring at him this morning."

"In my head, I wasn't."

"Ne, ne, Tom." He turns to look at the Dark Lord and giggles. "It's still your lover's fault. Markalis is always so loud and whiny!"

'Like you're one to talk.'

"Oh, come on!" Snowy Holly cries. "You were quiet just a few minutes ago! Let's go back to that, Rainbow Adder!"

'You spoke out loud again.'

'I did.'

'Yep.'

"Fuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Snowy Holly," Sirus says sternly.

"I know. I know..." His head bows. "I'm so going crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsyilna Llyria: I'm so glad I wasn't the only one laughing at that.**

**Dumti: I feel you. It is very rare to find a more human, or motherly, Bella. But that's why I write her in that way, I like it as well. I'm glad it made you laugh and that you like the series. Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Um, not much to say... hope you like!**

**Updating on a Saturday, because it's my birthday and I need time to write my birthday fics.**

**Keta**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cutting Words

_**All our lives,**_

_**We've been waiting**_

_**For someone to call our leader.**_

_**All your lies,**_

_**I'm not believing.**_

_**Heaven shine a light down on me.**_

_**-The Only One (Evanescence)**_

Darkness leaks out of every pore, and fury wells up from his soul, stifling all thought. Shades is angry, rather, furious when Snowy Holly returns, and that is an understatement. ₰Where the hell were you?!₰

₰Out.₰

₰Out where?!₰

₰Tom's house.₰

At these words, Shade's anger grows. ₰You idiot! Don't you realize that you've been gone for a week?!₰

₰Yes. I was having fun.₰

₰We were all worried about you.₰

₰I doubt Devourer of Suns was.₰

₰What?₰ Snowy Holly doesn't answer, instead choosing to go find his adoptive father.

He storms into his family's cottage with a furious snarl on his face that he quickly throws away. ₰Devourer of Suns, Wandering Moon, I'm home!₰

₰Wandering Moon isn't here,₰ Devourer says, walking into the living room.

₰Good, because I need to talk to you.₰

₰Fire away.₰

₰Why did you turn me into a dementor?₰

₰Because you were so young and hurt.₰

₰Bullshit!₰

₰It's because of Markalis, isn't it? And my political power!₰

₰Yes...₰

₰You fucking bastard! You should have let me die! Why would you do this to me?₰

₰Are you not happy now, Snowy Holly?₰

₰I am happy... It's just... Why didn't you tell me?₰

₰I don't want you to hate me.₰

₰I don't hate you,₰ Snowy Holly sighs, silence overcoming them. ₰One of my friends wants to become a dementor.₰

₰Is he, or she, pure of heart and soul?₰

₰Yes. Luna is very pure.₰

₰I don't care. If you ask her to come I'll change her.₰

₰Thank you.₰ The younger male looks down. ₰I'm sorry for my snappish attitude earlier.₰

₰It's fine. I expected it.₰

* * *

Luna Lovegood looks down at the sheet of paper that she's been doodling on. Against the white, outlined in black, Snowy Holly comes to life beside a dementor version of her. She sighs... "I like you... Do you like me back?" Her eyes flicker over to the letter from him, and she smiles. "Soon, I'll be just like you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I have one thing to say. Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to Me!**

**Keta**

* * *

Chapter 3: Untrusting Stares

_**In a dream,**_

_**Will you give your love to me?**_

_**Beg my broken heart to beat,**_

_**Save my life, change my mind.**_

_**-Cloud Nine (Evanescence)**_

₰Snowy Holly!₰ a cheery, chipper voice chirps, making the one it calls out for turn and smile.

₰Yes, Moonbeam Follower?₰

The female dementor with slightly differentiating blue irises giggles and takes up his hand before starting them back on the trek to where the other Hogwarts bound members of their kind are gathering. ₰Nothing! Just a little curious as to how our human friends will take to me being what I am now and our...₰ She searches for the word that she wants but can't find it. ₰Um... Ourness.₰

₰Ourness?₰

₰Ourness.₰

₰Really?₰

₰Yep!₰

He shakes his head. ₰Sometimes I don't understand you, Luna.₰

₰Neither do I you, Harry.₰

He smiles and says, ₰if anyone else were to call me by that dreadful name, I would have killed them.₰

₰Now, I don't believe that. Maim them, yes. Kill them, no.₰ Her blue pools take on a light of innocence. ₰You are much kinder than that.₰

* * *

The dementors hole themselves up in the same compartment, conscious of Luna's nervousness. It's scary when you know that a huge shock and blow-up is going to happen, much like when Shades was turned. So to keep their minds off of the inevitable, they entertain themselves with card games and ice games (including a very rowdy snowball fight) that had to be cleaned up via magic before they could leave. When they arrive, Luna is shielded within the tight flock, her hand encased by Snowy Holly's. Still, she's seen yet not recognized, something that the dementors were hoping for for the time being.

The Great Hall is a different story when Luna finally speaks up to talk to Hermione. Everything goes quiet until Dumbledore finally opens his mouth. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes?" she chimes, seemingly unaware of the glares the others are sending to anyone who dares look at them funny.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm a dementor now, silly Headmaster. Devourer of Suns, our current leader changed me because I want to be like Snowy Holly. My name's Moonbeam Follower now, but Luna doesn't bug me either."

"That's enough. You don't have to tell them anymore," Cat says and reaches out to ruffle her hair. The aggravating and cruel kit had gained a weak spot for the new turned Luna very quickly and admitted that she had always liked her. "They don't need to know anything else."

"Cat's right," Bit whispers, somehow making it carry throughout the room.

"As scary as that thought is." Fallen runs behind Shades for protection when the demon known as Cat tries to rip his face off. "Save me!"

"Cat," Snowy Holly warns in his newly discovered commander voice. "Enough."

"Yes, Snowy Holly."

"Alright, everyone to the Hufflepuff table."

"Why?" Bit whines. "Can't we send Cat to torment someone else."

"Must you always be mean to your sister?" Luna inquires, taking up her female friend's hand.

"Yes. Because she's mean back!" they all chime.

* * *

The arrival of the two rival schools brought forth yet another oddity in the dementor to the populous' attention: Veelas have no effect on them. Because of this, Fleur Delacour wound up sitting next to them quite often, chatting up Bit who she found to be adorable. Victor Krum followed after her, fed up with the celebrity worshiping and found a kindred spirit in Snowy Holly. About a week later came the cruel surprise, when Snowy Holly's name was drawn from the Goblet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsyilna Llyria: Yeah, I actually have the entire album that those songs are on on my ipod. (borrowed it from my friend.) As well as Fallen and The Open Door and random songs from Origin, Anywhere But Home and some others. Evanescence is my alltime favorite band! And I'm glad you like!**

* * *

**Um, hiya... Brookes: arturhawkwing11's OC makes his appearance! And a double update!**

**Keta**

* * *

Chapter 4: Disgusted Glances

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**-Everybody's Fool (Evanescence)**_

Luna ducks her head to keep the other students from noticing her as she curls up in a niche in one of the walls of the courtyard. Frost gathers on her shikra and the ground while slushy tears fall. She's rather angry and hateful towards the cruel children of the two visiting schools as well as the small amount of brave ones from her own who dared torment her and the others just because they aren't human. ₰Moonbeam Follower?₰

She looks up and smiles sadly. ₰Hello, Sloth of the Shades.₰

₰What are you doing out here alone?₰ He sits down beside her, setting a book down in his own lap.

₰I don't really want to be around the humans right now.₰

₰Are they bugging you that much?₰

₰At times. They like calling me a monster.₰

His expression is murderous. ₰Why haven't you told me before this. Did you tell Snowy Holly?₰

₰No. I know that if I dared, he'd go off on a rampage, and people would get hurt.₰

His face softens a bit, but it's still cold and angry. ₰He has a right to.₰

₰Why?₰

₰Because, he loves you.₰ A smile breaks out on his face. ₰Dementors are monogamous. He will never love anyone other than you, and if you truly love him-₰

₰I do.₰

Even though it should be impossible, Shades' grin grows further. ₰You will be our queen one day very soon, just like Wandering Moon is now.₰ His hand reaches out to ruffle her ivory locks. ₰So don't ever take what the humans have to say to heart. They may think that we're evil and vile and beasts, but we aren't. We know that, and one day, we'll make them see it too. Now cheer up, we need to keep strong so we can help Snowy Holly.₰ He rolls his eyes. ₰I still can't believe that Cat put his name in there.₰

₰Neither can I, but it was really funny when he chased after her.₰

₰That it was.₰

* * *

As the time for the first task approaches, Snowy Holly increasingly spends his time separated from the majority of the humans, finding their comments too reminiscent of those he's heard countless times in Azkaban up until Llyria came to be his friend. There was a teen by the name of Brookes, a moron by every means of the word that led a small gang against him every time he set foot in the village, justifying it by saying that he was coming to eat someone's soul. That wasn't true; he only wanted a human friend, but that wasn't allowed in their frame of mind. And one day, he'd finally had enough.

_He was walking all alone with his shikra floating behind him, hood down; he can hear no sound not even the sound of children's laughter. The parents won't let them out and about at this hour, around midnight, when his kind likes to go play. He just wants to go play on the swings, his favorite thing to do ever since he was very small. "Hey freak!"_

_He freezes in his tracks, cursing whatever deity who seems to have a horrible sense of humor and spins around to stare in his tormentor's eyes. "What do you want?"_

_"I want to know what you're doing here."_

_"I just came to play on the swings."_

_Brookes scoffs. "You probably came to steal some poor kid's soul."_

_"I pity you." Snowy Holly turns away and begins walking again only to be hit in the back by a rock. "I truly do pity your kind."_

_"My kind?! What's that supposed to mean, freakizoid?!"_

_"Bullies. I pity and hate bullies more than anything else in the world."_

_A snarl of rage sounds behind him, and suddenly, he's on the ground with Brookes' fists slamming into every available body part. "You pity me! How dare you, monster!"_

_"Leave him alone!" The voice of his savior, Llyria calls out, and Brookes' weight is pushed off of him. "Are you okay?" she asks, lifting his bruised body up._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Llyria!" Brookes calls out. "Stay away from that thing, he's dangerous!"_

_"He's just a child! Leave him alone!" That was the only time that Snowy Holly had ever seen her become angry. "If you don't, I will kill you!" __And Brookes never bothered him ever again._

But this is a different situation. He can't do anything against the students here without major repercussions against himself and the other dementors. So he spends his time in the Forbidden Forest or at the Lake when classes are out, and its on one of his treks that he sees the dragons.

* * *

Snowy Holly waits patiently for his turn at fighting his dragon, the infamous Hungarian Horntail, twirling the flower Luna gave to him earlier that morning, a white carnation: a woman's favor of good luck. A smile flickers to life on his face, and suddenly, he's no longer worried about getting hurt. He knows that he'll be okay, that he and Luna will be ice skating on the Black Lake like he promised. Then it's his turn.

He calmly walks out without a care, a smirk on his face and the carnation still in his left hand. 'Where's the dragon?'

_'Ten bucks says right behind you.'_ A roar sounds from that direction and has him throwing up a shield of ice to protect himself from the fire.

'I fucking hate when you're right!'

_'I hate you.'_

'I hate you too.'

_'Yeah, yeah. Now focus on the dragon!'_

'I am.' His hands move up, the left tucking the carnation into a pocket before joining the other. "I am not here to hurt you or your eggs. I just want the one that doesn't belong." It snarls, obviously not believing him and sending out more fire. "Damnnit!" Another shield forms and sends it away as he makes frost form before becoming thick ice that freezes the dragon to the ground. "I told you I don't want to hurt you! But I will if I have to!" His eyes close and when they snap open again, the color has bleached out, leaving only white behind. "Now, that's enough!" The ice covers the entire field save for the dragon's eggs, and making the poor dragon cry out as all but her head is covered. Slowly, his irises become colored again and the pupil reappears, and he stalks away to collect the fake egg. As he passes her again, he lets it all melt, and she shies away, no longer caring about the intruder.

And in the stadium, he leaves only silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try updating 2 chapters at a time now to finish this before I get to far into my next school year. It's going to be a big one.**

**RinzlerIsTron123's OC makes her debute in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pitiful Attempts

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops**_

_**As they're falling tell a story**_

_**-Imaginary (Evanescence)**_

Snowy Holly opens his eyes to the darkness of another midnight hour, a habit that started forming over the summer due to his soon to be coming first maturity. In dementors, there are three maturity ages: kit, cub and beast. The kit maturity officially ends the childhood of a young dementor in which they are officially called kits. Kits are faster, stronger and require less of the things humans do like sleep. Those that are turned into dementors are trapped between baby and kit until the kit maturity arrives at age fifteen. The cub stage starts at the twentieth year when a dementor kit finally stops growing, but are still called kits. Lastly at seventy years old, they reach the beast age when they are truly an adult and are no longer called a kit.

He attempts to go back to sleep only to realize that it wasn't a need for no more that woke him up but the sound of Luna gliding into his room, followed by a silently creeping Cedric, Fleur and Victor. He raises and eyebrow in question but doesn't get an answer only a gesture to follow them back out. Grabbing his translator and putting it around his neck, he walks out of his door and down to the Hufflepuff common room. "What'd ya need, guys."

"Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade trip," Cedric says. "And we were wondering if you'd go with us."

"We'll zalk zo your other friends," Fleur whispers. "Zen we can all go zogetter."

"Sounds good..."

* * *

The next day when the children head into the village, it's all silence among them until Luna finally rounds on those who are suddenly unsure of Snowy Holly shortly after they step into a little shop. "What the hell is all of your problems?! Why are you being so cold to Snowy Holly?!"

"He killed my rat," Ron hisses.

"Your rat was an animagus," Shades growls. "The one that led Voldemort to Snowy Holly's parents."

"What?!"

One of the workers at the bookstore, a girl with short, spiked, purple-streaked, blonde hair by the name of Lux watches the children with a great amount of worry plastered to her face. "What's going on here?" she asks.

"Nothing," Snowy Holly answers. "We're just having a discussion. I'm sorry about bothering you."

"It's alright. I was just making sure that everything's alright."

"Thank you, but I promise we're alright."

"Okay, but if you need me, then you can always come get me."

"Thanks."

As the humans who had once doubted Snowy Holly find their opinions shifting quickly. They realize finally that they had been all wrong about their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsyilna Llyria: Yes, you do! You get to be in a few more chapters too! Lol. And Fallen and the Open door are awesome though. And if you get Evanescence (the album) you'll love it. My favorite song off of there is My Heart is Broken.**

* * *

**Sup, it's the second to last chapter! Of this piece of the series.**

**Keta**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cold Despair

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.**_

_**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.**_

_**All the little pieces falling, shatter.**_

_**Shards of me,**_

_**Too sharp to put back together.**_

_**Too small to matter,**_

_**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**_

_**If I try to touch her,**_

_**And I bleed,**_

_**I bleed,**_

_**And I breathe,**_

_**I breathe no more. **_

_**-Breathe No More (Evanescence)**_

_She runs, the ground passing beneath her so quickly that it's a blur. She hears the shouting and the curses that are thrown her way and tries her hardest to get away. She's a dementor, so close to becoming an elder that she can almost taste it. Her name is Rain that Drowns the Sea. The forest becomes a place of terror as the flames rise higher licking at the trees around her while the fiendfyre dragon eats them up. Suddenly, it closes the gap around her and devours her whole._

* * *

Snowy Holly's eyes snap open, icy tears falling down his cheeks and looks around for the others. Soft sobs wrack Fallen's body as Shades holds him close, trying his hardest to calm his adoptive brother. Luna's completely still, her eyes latched on to a far away place, misty and sad. Cat cradles Bit tightly and whispers a piece of the lullaby in his ear.

Slowly he stands up and switches his translator on before singing to the other dementors in the forest. _**"Lady moon of the twilight hour, turn the clock back with your power. Let the child who's lost his home, find one once** **again."**_ Fallen looks up from Shades shikra and sniffles a little. _**"Lift up your hands and touch the sky while darkness dances among us. And the wind that was once here will take her away from us all."**_

_**"Hear it, on the wind, the embers are dancing in the flames."**_Cat takes up where he left off before passing it along to Shades.

_**"We'll match their blows with our own to shape the world we should have**** had."**_

From there, Bit starts. _**"And by the power of our icy king, we'll live out the lives meant for us."**_

_**"Come one, come all, sing the song, let our words be known!"**_Luna's voice echoes through the silent hall, getting it set up for the second to last verse.

Snowy Holly sings so loud that the windows seem to shake. _**"We won't let you fall from our sight, even as you fade from the light. So go to sleep and be safe, 'til we in death meet again."**_

Then with tears still in his eyes, Fallen sends the final farewell to his aunt. "Goodbye, Rain that Drowns the Sea."

In a chorus, the dementors say, "farewell..."

* * *

The day of the second task, Snowy Holly is solemn. After Rain's death, no dementor was cheery, and they often openly shy away from human contact. They're weary of everyone that they don't really know and even some they do. So when he found out that Luna was taken for the second task, he was beyond pissed.

He refuses to wear the swimwear provided for the contestants, stating simply that he as no intention of getting into the water. (Fallen said good naturedly that he'd melt.) So when the cannon sounds, he walks out to the center and extends his power so the tendrils of ice go deep into the water and curl around his girlfriend's waist before hauling her up. Then he carries her sodden form to the shore with over fifty minutes left on the clock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look! The second chapter! And the last in this part! Oh, yay! The next will be out next week.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Returned Happiness

_**I still remember the world**_

_**From the eyes of a child**_

_**Slowly those feelings**_

_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**-Field of Innocence (Evanescence)**_

Snowy Holly leans his head onto Luna's shoulder, sighing loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replies. "I'm just tired of waiting."

"Your family will get here soon."

"I hope so..."

"They will, you'll see."

As if to prove her point, Shades pops his head out of the window to tell them that they've arrived, so they go inside. Ghost of the Shadows, Cat and Bit's older sister, and their father, Death of Innocence stand beside them, smiles on their faces, and with Willow of the Dying Sun are Shades and Fallen. Frozen Meadow is beside Death of Innocence's twins, Fear that Freezes the Heart and Sorrow that Eclipses Hope, her bright, cheery disposition greatly contrasting the darkness that surrounds the Nightmare triplets (their father's name was Murderous Nightmare) as she bounces in place, a chocolate bar in her hand. But it's the oldest dementor that catches Snowy Holly's attention.

Requiter of Corruption, his adoptive grandfather nods at him without much emotion on his face, telling him without saying that he's proud. At that look, Markalis' happiness blooms. _'Daddy...'_ he murmurs, making Snowy Holly smile.

_'You misss them, don't you?'_

'Yes...'

'I'll find a way to help you, alright?'

_'Okay.'_

* * *

Wandering Moon surveys the crowd before leading what's left of her people to the Quittage field, a smile on her beautiful face at the prospect of her son in all but blood winning the Triwizard Tournament. Her nephews, Shades and Fallen walk beside her in place of her mate, Devourer of Suns who's talking to Snowy Holly. Her hope is that this tournament will win the dementors favor in the wizards' eyes for dark times are coming; she knows this all too well.

She became a dementor during the crusade against her kind when she, the Lady of Azkaban stood up against the Ministry to protect her childhood friend, Devourer. He had to save her from them, risking his own life and limb to get her, but she was hit by a very vicious borderline dark curse. Her side was torn apart, and she was dying. So he sucked out her soul, as pure as the falling snow in the Shkhara mountains.

Then she, Amaryllis Azkaban was human no longer.

* * *

Frosty blue eyes stare into mismatched ones as Devourer of Suns watches his adoptive son, nervous and fearful, tries to find the words he wants to say. "T-thank you..." he finally manages. "Thank you for coming to watch me... sorta."  
A smile, a rare sight since Markalis' death, appears on the elder's face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The moment Snowy Holly steps foot out of the maze, the dementors erupt in cheers, filling his soul with pride. He's never been happier amongst his people now that he's proved himself worthy of being the chief, the king, their leader. Now he feels complete.


	8. Chapter 8

The fifth part of the series has now been started. It's called **Snowy Holly V: Snowstorm.**

Please read it.


End file.
